


Driving Me Wild

by arrafrost



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, First Time, M/M, Sexual Inexperience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:51:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7816789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrafrost/pseuds/arrafrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith and Lance aren't able to get more than a few minutes of alone time, sometimes less, and are always interrupted by their teammates whenever things start to progress in their relationship. They are more than a little frustrated and it's only a matter of time until one of them snaps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driving Me Wild

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashinan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashinan/gifts).



> Holy crow I wrote this a month ago and completely forgot to upload it here. Also this is Andy's birthday present, it's all because of her that I'm in this fandom with these space dorks. Go thankblame her.

The day started off, as it tends to do, with Lance groping Keith in the hallway on their way to breakfast. Lance snuck up behind Keith and pounced on him… only to be pinned him against the wall because Keith’s reflexes and observation skills were too good to be true. He could never sneak up on him no matter how hard he tried and Lance tried exceptionally hard - he was nothing if not determined.

Lance dug his fingers into Keith’s ass, pulling him flush to his body so he could rock down on his thigh. “We gotta take this further,” he gasped. When they broke their kiss they were panting, spit trailing between their lips. They were always desperate and sloppy in the morning and Lance wouldn’t have it any other way. To reduce Keith, the epitome of ‘well kempt’, to this hot mess… nothing made him prouder.

“We don’t have time to go back to the room,” Keith kissed his way down Lance’s jaw, making Lance cling to him. Damn that man and his skilled mouth, Lance had never met anyone who could turn his legs into jelly on a regular basis. It was a good thing Keith was strong enough to hold him up.

“Right here.”

The way Keith froze up whenever Lance threw a wrench into his thoughts gave him life. His face went blank, his limbs locked up, Lance could actually see the “error keith not found” flashing in his eyes.

He knew that Keith liked the idea of getting off where they could be caught. That was something he figured out through extensive dirty talking while they made out in less than private places because bedroom make outs simply didn’t happen. Between training, team bonding, saving the galaxy, and reaching out to their space neighbours… they didn’t have much down time other than to eat and to sleep.

They tried it once, making out on Keith’s bed after _finally_ making it back to the palace. Lance pushed Keith down onto the bed and then woke up the next morning fully clothed drooling on Keith’s chest - who also passed the fuck out as soon as they touched the mattress.

Cornering each other in between events seemed to be their only time together.

“We’ll be late but we’ll also-” Lance was cut off by Keith’s lips, his body pressing closer, hips grinding against him and he could feel how _entirely_ on board Keith was with the idea.

“I want to touch you,” Keith whispered and Lance felt instantly dizzy.

“Well who’s stopping you buddy? Body’s right here, open and ready and incredibly willing. Let’s get this show on the road!”

Lance wanted to kiss the grin off Keith’s face. That genuine smile that tugged at the corner of his lips. He loved being the one to see this side of him, to bring this part of him out.

“Ah fuck!” He rocked into the palm Keith placed over his cock, gasped when he squeezed and stroked him over his pants. More. He needed more.

“Come on! Please!”

“Please what?”

“We really don’t have time for teasing!”

“So we’ll be-”

“You’re both late! We were worried about you, thought you both might have gotten- oh. _Oh!_ ” Hunk stopped as he realized what he was walking towards and immediately about faced and started walking faster in the direction he had come from.

“Damnit!” Lance growled, resting his head on Keith’s shoulder to catch his breath.

Keith grabbed his wrist, pulling him off the wall as he stepped back. “Come on, we should eat.”

Lance grumbled the whole way about blue balls and bad timing and what he really needed to eat was Keith’s ass. Keith almost stopped and allowed them to continue what they had been doing but they were closer to the dining hall now and the threat of interruption was higher. Lance grumbled some more.

.

.

“Are you sure we can do this here?”

Lance loved it when Keith got nervous, glancing around to make sure no one walked in on them even though they were tucked into the corner of the room hidden behind a pillar.

“Everyone is off doing their own thing, we said we were going to train, no one’s gonna check on us for at least thirty minutes. We’re fine. If you don’t want to do this and want to go workout instead… either way we get breathless and sweaty-”

Taunting him was the best way for Lance to get Keith to kiss him. He had graciously allowed Keith to realize that it was the easiest way to shut him up when he talked more than any normal human had the capacity for- regular humans just weren’t built to handle the awesomeness that was Lance. Plus, it was almost like Keith’s lips were custom made for this job of silencing Lance so he was perfectly happy to succumb and express himself using only his tongue. Which was equally as skilled. Everything about Lance was skilled.

“Stop thinking about how awesome you are and start fucking me.”

Lance smirked, “So you agree that I’m awesome?”

“Not if you’re still wearing clothing by the time I open my eyes.”

The second his eyes closed, Lance was tearing at his clothes. Never in all his life had he found buckles and sleeves so confusing and frustrating. He knew that Keith had opened his eyes when he snorted, biting back the laugh that threatened to give their position away. Which meant Keith had found Lance half out of his clothes, pants pooled around his knees with the belt half done up and a shirt tangled around his head, threatening to choke him to death.

“Need some help?”

“No, no, doing just fine. This is how I always get undressed. Strangling myself is how I manage to get a full six hours of sleep yes of course I require assistance please help me I can’t breathe!”

“Awful lot of words for someone who can’t breathe.” Nonetheless, Keith’s hands were on his body, tugging gently at the clothes that restricted Lance.

“I’m talented.”

“At messing up royally? Why yes, yes you are.”

“Hah hah you’re hilarious.” Lance could hear the grin and because of his predicament he wasn’t able to see or kiss that grin.

“Although…” Keith’s voice was lower, sending chills down his body and straight to his cock. “Blindfolded and tied up is a good look for you.”

“You- I- We can make that happen. Get me some rope. Get me some tape. I will tie myself to your bed and we can just tell the rest of the team that I died. They’ll be too busy mourning the loss of the best human ever that they won’t even notice you locked away in your bedroom every day.”

Keith kissed down Lance’s chest, his stomach, his hands working to undo his belt and pull his pants down the rest of the way. “I doubt they’ll believe that but I like the enthusiasm.”

“I am always enthusiastic!”

“Oh, I know.”

Keith’s hands were around his ankles, trailing back up his legs and brushing over his underwear. He could feel Keith’s breath. Or at least he imagined he could feel his breath on his cock through his underwear and that line layer of clothing was way too much. It had to go. Why did he even wear underwear? They weren’t important. He never needed to wear them again as long as it meant that Keith’s mouth would be one layer closer to his dick at all times.

“I really want to be able to see this!” Lance struggled in the shirt that was covering his face and twisted around his arms. He needed to see what Keith looked like down on his knees, face inches away from his dick, this was an image that he wanted in his mind for the rest of his young life.

“And I really need to _unsee_ this. Wow. I think I’m going to find the equivalent of bleach and douse my eyes. Thanks friends, I’m going to reprogram your lions to have one of the buttons eject you from your seat and I won’t tell you which one. You’ll forever live in fear that you’ll go flying into space from your lion from a seemingly harmless button. Kinda like how I used to think communal spaces were safe spaces but you really taught me!”

Keith’s face pressed against Lance’s thigh and not in the way he wanted it.

“Pidge you really killed the mood.”

“Don’t test her, I think she’ll kill us. I can’t defend us with my hands tied.”

“No, I’ll let you kill yourselves with one of the many ways I’m planning on boobytrapping your lions.”

“I think she’s serious…”

“You think? She’s going to deface Blue and turn him against me! You leave my baby out of this! If you want to hurt someone hurt Keith!”

Keith lifted his head from Lance’s thigh and immediately Lance missed the heat and the closeness of him. “Excuse me?”

“What? You can totally take her in a fight and when she beats you unconscious you’ll just have to spend some time in a healing tube. At least that’s an easy fix, none of us know how to reprogram the lions.”

“I’m flattered.”

“You should be! Now can you help me out of this shirt?” Lance heard shuffling and footsteps. “Keith?” More footsteps only farther away. “Keith buddy? Pal? Love of my life and I’m only saying that because I know you’re out of the room and can’t hear me but still I need some help!” Lance banged his head against the wall. “Everyone always picks on the hot guy.”

.  
.

Lance screamed, high pitched and in a totally cool way, when he was suddenly grabbed and dragged into the washroom on the third floor of the palace. “I DON’T HAVE ANY MONEY!”

“I’m not mugging you.”

“Oh hi Keith, how’s it going? Knew it was you. I’m such a kidder-”

“Lance.”

“You scared the shit outta me!” Lance admitted, turning to face his kidnapper who was already moving back to the doorway. He leaned out, glancing both ways down the hallway before shutting the door and locking it.

“This way we can have a bit of privacy.”

“Shiro’s expecting me in like five minutes bud, this may not be the best time.”

Keith grinned, pushing Lance’s back to the wall. “Then we better make this quick.”

“You know what Shiro can wait a couple more minutes, he’s a big boy, he’ll be fine and I’ll be fine and you’ll be fine and we’ll all be holy sweet mother of space asteroids!”

“What?”

“I dunno, you’re touching my dick and words came out. I can’t control everything all the time.”

“What are you going to do when I put my mouth on you?”

“Mostly moan and whimper and beg I imagine, I have no shame.”

Keith smirked, “I know.”

“It’s your favorite part about me, isn’t it? How completely shameless I am? Fuck me in one of the lions, I wouldn’t care.”

“So you’d let me fuck you in Blue?”

“Dude that would be like fucking someone on your roommate’s bed! While they’re _in that bed_. Talk about awkward. I couldn’t do that to Blue.”

“Why are you two discussing defiling the lions in a bathroom? Should I be concerned?”

Keith sighed, tilting his head back. Lance grabbed his wrist just as Keith started to pull his hand back. “ _You keep that hand right where it is, mister!_ ” He whispered angrily before turning to the door. “Nah man! We’re cool! Taking a little bonding break. I’ll meet you in the training room in five minutes!”

_“Five minutes?”_

_“We’ll make it work.”_

“Lance, I’ve already been waiting for twenty minutes.”

Keith gave him a pointed look and whispered, _“We haven’t been in this bathroom that long.”_

_“So maybe I overslept and was already late when you dragged me into the bathroom. No big deal.”_

_“Lance.”_

_“Keith.”_

_“Go train.”_

“I can’t wait all day, Lance. And I would rather not overhear anything. It was bad enough that you two were making out in front of Allura the other day.”

“Accident!” Lance shouted, rocking his head back. _“I don’t wanna.”_

_“Lance, you need to go.”_

Lance pouted, _“But your hand is right there!”_

_“And Shiro is Right. There. We’ll continue this-”_

“Later yeah yeah I know. It’s always later.” Lance took Keith’s hand off his crotch and pushed him away, opening the door and sliding out. “Okay time for training. Let’s get this over with because nothing else is going to happen today so why the hell not.”

.  
.

Lance felt guilty. He had been a prick the other day to Keith and now they hadn’t had a spare moment to talk about it. Keith mostly frowned and avoided his eyes whenever he tried to look at him and he only spoke to Lance when he absolutely needed to. And when they did talk, it was the same angry, rivalry banter that they had before they realized they were completely gone for each other.

He just wanted some time to spend with Keith, actually spend with him. Not to get off, that was definitely part of it, but they barely had anytime to even kiss each other let alone explore their bodies, kiss every part of that body and well toned abs and let his hands run down his sides and find the spots that made him flinch if he was ticklish - god he hoped Keith was ticklish - and suck bruises onto that pale skin even if it was in a hidden place only for Lance’s eyes. He wanted time.

“Time out.”

Everyone at the table turned to Lance, forks paused.

“Lance, there are no time outs in eating.”

“There is when you get absolutely no free time.”

Shiro sighed, sticking his fork into his food goop. “Lance, we’ve talked about this. None of us are getting any free time and it isn’t fun but this is what we have to do. Everyone is depending on us.”

“Yeah, yeah and I get that. I get that so hard. I’m super stoked to be defending the world and saving good people and being the awesome hero that I was totally born to be. I’m dedicated as hell but…”

He glanced at Keith who was staring at him, his fork almost bending from the force of his grip.

“But soldiers need a little downtime. We need a wee bit of time to have a private moment. More than a wee bit. Some actual length of time that allows for time… to be had.”

“Lance what are you-?”

“Okay okay. Show of hands who as walked in on us making out in the past week.”

All the hands at the table flew up except for Keith, who’s face glazed over with a charming shade of pink. Even Shiro rolled his eyes and lifted his hand enough to contribute.

“Who has walked in on us half naked in the past week.” All the hands stayed up. Keith’s blush grew redder by the moment and Lance was loving it, even though he felt bad for doing this to him. “Alright. Here’s the deal. Whoever wants to keep the tally at half naked needs to leave us alone for the next two hours. No training, no bonding, no random missions, no tour guides of the castle, nothing. We are going to retire to Keith’s room and we will be left alone until we emerge of our own free will or you will get an eye full of two naked teammates rolling around together, sweaty and panting and sort of joined at the-”

“OKAY!” Keith jumped up, dropping his fork with a loud clatter, “I think you’ve painted a very clear picture for all of our teammates. I’m going to take him away now,” Keith addressed his teammates, grabbing Lance’s arm and dragging him out of the room.

“Seriously! No knocking, no interruptions! I mean it!” Lance shouted over shoulder to his mortified friends as Keith hauled him hard enough to pull his arm out of his socket. He really hoped he didn’t though, that would hinder the plan. His incredibly well thought out, foolproof plan.

Keith basically threw Lance into his room, making him stumble and narrowly avoid falling on the bed. “Wow thanks for announcing to everyone that we’re going to have sex. You really set the mood, Lance.”

Too bad Lance was the fool.

“Um… we can light candles?”

“We have no candles.”

“Oh… I can nibble on your ears.”

“I don’t like people touching my ears.”

“But they’re a sweet spot!”

“For you maybe.”

Lance melted as Keith brushed his right ear, the backs of his fingers moving lightly enough to tickle in a good way. “Mmm yeah… where are you sensitive? I wanna know.”

“I’m not telling you.”

“Okay, lay down. I’ll find out.”

Keith’s brow could have asked the question for him but he also used his words, “What?” Good words Keith.

“Strip, lay down, let me touch you.”

“Um…”

“We have time now. We don’t need to rush. We can take our time and explore and I really wanna touch you-”

“Lance.”

“With my lips.”

Lance watched Keith mull over the idea, tossing it around in his head, worrying a lip between his teeth. “Interesting.”

“My lips are interesting?”

“Certainly not what comes out of them… usually.”

Lance narrowed his eyes. This was not bicker time, he reminded the version of himself that wanted Keith to fight him on it. Everything he said was interesting, he was a good damn interesting person. People we enamored by him and every word that fell from his perfectly fascinating mouth.

“Why am I interesting _this time_.” He asked through gritted teeth.

“You’re usually passive when we make out and now that we have guaranteed privacy, you’re finally taking the initiative.”

Lance frowned, distinctly remembering all the times that Lance grabbed Keith and pinned him to a wall, a pillar, a computer console, the table… “I initiate all the time.”

“The kissing yes, but taking things further… that’s always been me. Maybe you’ve been afraid this whole time.”

It was getting real hard not to fight him.

“Afraid of getting caught, afraid of someone coming around the corner to see you with your hand down my pants.”

“You wanna fight?”

“No,” Keith advanced on Lance, close enough that Lance could feel his lips on his ear when he whispered, “I want you to fuck me.”

Lance’s hands were on Keith’s shoulders before he had consciously made the decision to and then they were on the bed. They bounced on impact, Keith laughing as Lance landed on him and scrambled to get into a better position.

“Okay these clothes need to come off. Why are we wearing clothing? Why does clothing exist?”

Keith raised an eyebrow, not moving to comply.

“Shut up, I know the answer to that. They don’t need to exist right now though. Off. Off with this.” Lance plucked at Keith’s shirt. He was still wearing a jacket and that was absurd. There were far too many layers between them when his skin was buzzing this loudly with the desire to touch Keith.

“Take them off then.”

Lance never backed down from a challenge. He would get those clothes off of Keith even if he had to cut them off of him. Which, incidentally, might need to happen because Lance was not an expert at taking clothing off when he was rushed and horny. Keith ended up with his shirt caught over his jacket because Lance tried to remove them all at once.

“I should have known this would happen,” Keith’s voice was muffled by his shirt.

“At least you look hot tied up and kind of gagged. Should we get you one of those ball gags? Where would we even get one of those.”

“The replicator that Pidge built.”

Lance’s hands paused on the fabric he was trying to untangle. “That was… a surprisingly fast answer. How kinky are you, Keith? Should I be prepared for leather chaps because your ass would look hot in those.”

“Noted.”

“Collars? Handcuffs? _Whips_?”

“Do you need a spanking?”

“I mean probably but let’s not go there right now. One step at a time.”

“Step one is getting me out of this death trap you’ve put me in. Up.” Keith lifted his chest, urging Lance to sit back so he could properly sit up and remove his clothing with much more skill than Lance had. He needed to invest in a knife or something. If he ruined enough of Keith’s clothing then he would be forced to walk around naked and accessible all the time.

Lance reached out, palms itching to touch Keith’s bare skin. He spread his fingers over Keith’s chest, pushing him back down on the bed. He loved the little “unf” noise Keith made when his back hit the mattress and the soft murmurs he let out when Lance’s hands brushed over his nipples. His skin was soft in most places but rough in others, the scars from their battles letting Lance know that it wasn’t just him getting beat up out there. The healing tanks did wonders but there were always some injuries that stuck around.

His fingers paused at the belt of his pants. “These next.”

“Allow me.” Keith grinned, fingers deftly undoing the belt and zipper before he lifted his hips and shimmied out of the pants. “Now you can pull, I doubt you’ll get me tangled in them with all the work done already.”

“Hey never doubt how talented I am. Everything I do is an extreme, even the rare moments that could be considered mistakes.”

Keith rolled his eyes and Lance would have responded appropriately but his brain was temporarily out of service when he hauled Keith’s pants down and was presented with a rather naked Keith. There was one more layer. Scratch that. There was _supposed_ to be one more layer. There wasn’t, in point of fact, another layer. It was missing. There was a whole other step to this program missing from the hard drive.

“Stop over thinking, I don’t like underwear. It chafes.” Keith stated like it was no big deal. As though seeing Keith completely naked one step earlier than Lance had prepared himself to see him wasn’t a huge deal. In a situation where Lance was trying to be as composed as possible… this was something that threw him off his game.

“I mean… I like it. Totally understand. Completely get it.” Lance’s eyes were fixed on Keith’s cock. Curved and hard against his stomach, looking perfectly natural and perfectly intimidating.

“Are you going to touch me or not?”

Lance blinked, pulling Keith’s pants off his ankles after momentarily getting them caught on his boots which he threw across the room before the pants went with them. He didn’t want to be hesitant in touching Keith but he was. His hands shook slightly when he placed them on Keith’s legs, running them up and down his thighs as he gathered the courage to do… something.

What did he do.

“What do I do?”

Keith rose his eyebrow. “You touch me.”

“Currently doing that.”

“Higher.”

Lance moved his hands up to Keith’s hips.

“Lower.”

Knees it is.

“Lance.”

“Yeah buddy?”

“Lance. Look at me.”

It took him a moment but he complied, eyes connecting with Keith’s despite the heat he could feel building in his cheeks. He was mortified. “I don’t know what to do.”

“I can see that,” Keith answered, voice calm and soothing which was helpful when all Lance could hear in his head were taunts and laughs. “It’s okay. We’ll take it slow. Remember what you said before?”

“Fight me?”

“No.”

“I need a spanking?”

“No. Probably. Not right now.” Keith breathed in deep, pursing his lips together. “You wanted to touch me. _With your lips._ ”

“Oh.” Something clicked in Lance’s mind. A place that was presently unclicked. “Oh right.”

Keith tapped a spot on his neck. “Right here.”

He felt his inhibitions slowly fade away as he leaned over Keith’s body, stretching to place a kiss on the spot Keith had pointed to. He watched as Keith’s finger moved to tap his collarbone.

“Here.”

Lance’s lips followed.

“And here,” Keith tapped several places on his chest, Lance’s lips went to each place, lingering longer on the last one that was closest to his nipple.

“Down here.” His finger didn’t tap this time. Keith slid his thumb down the center of his chest, over his abs and ending at his bellybutton. It only made sense for Lance to follow suit and drag his lips down Keith’s chest, his tongue slipping out halfway down the path. He didn’t miss the gasp from above and the twitch in Keith’s stomach as he left open mouth kisses all over his abs.

Lance chased Keith’s finger down to the dip in his hip, down his thigh as far as Keith was able to stretch lying down and then back up his inner thigh. He watched as Keith’s finger traced up the underside of his cock, his mouth watering when it stopped at the head. “And here.”

He had to grip Keith’s hips as he leaned down, breath coming rapidly as his lips pressed a kiss to the finger Lance had been following down the length of Keith’s body. He sucked in a deep breath, feeling incredibly light headed and giddy and a heat pooling in his stomach from how much he wanted this before he nudged Keith’s hand out of the way and lowered his mouth, lips closing around the head, his tongue resting on the tip as he kissed his cock like he would Keith’s mouth because he honestly had no idea what to do. Keith seemed to like it though, if his moan and full body shudder was any indication. He swirled his tongue, that got him an even louder moan. Lance wondered how loud Keith could get. How loud he could make him.

Tilting his head, Lance kissed down the length of Keith’s dick, right down to his balls which he sucked on because it seemed like a good idea at the time. Keith bucked his hips, cursing under his breath. Apparently it was a very good idea. The next logical step was to wrap his hand around Keith and mimic how he got himself off, it was a little awkward from this angle, but he got a rhythm started that earned him some wonderful sounds. Keith was the one musical instrument that Lance was good at, which was surprising because Lance couldn’t even play the recorder.

“Do you ever- fuck! Do you ever put a finger inside yourself when you’re masturbating?” Keith panted.

“What? No!”

“Really?”

“No. How would I- that’s such a weird angle. I mean why would I do that?”

“There’s this magical thing called a prostate.”

“Dude I don’t have cancer.”

“Are you kidding me right now?”

“No I- what are you talking about?”

“Apparently we’re talking about how the education system failed you. Wow. Have you ever taken a sex ed class?”

“Penis go in vagina make baby but don’t do it til you’re married. Basically.”

Keith groaned loudly, and not in a good way. “Wow. I feel so bad for you and anyone else in your class. Okay so the prostate gland is like the g-spot.”

“The what spot?”

Keith stared up at the ceiling looking entirely lost and done with this conversation. “How do you flirt with anything that moves but you have no idea how anatomy works?”

“Flirting doesn’t require my penis?”

“Point taken.”

“So… you want me to put a finger in your butt?”

“Preferably more than one eventually yes.”

“Okay,” Lance shrugged but he liked everything they’d been doing thus far so how weird could this be? He moved his hand down, finger pressing at Keith’s hole but Keith moved away incredible fast.

“Not like that!”

“You said finger in butt!”

“Yeah but not dry!”

“Dry?”

“Give me strength,” Keith whispered to the ceiling and Lance was starting to worry about how often Keith was turning to the ceiling for help. What did the ceiling know that Lance didn’t? Could the ceiling have extensive knowledge of how fingers were meant to go into another human’s ass? Depending on how advanced the castle’s ceilings were… probably.

“Okay, we need to use this.” Lance watched the stretch of Keith’s body as he leaned over the bed and opened a drawer, pulling out a small tube.

“What’s this?”

“Lube.”

That was one word that Lance actually knew. “Where did you get lube?”

“Oh so you know what lube is but you don’t know what a prostate gland is?”

“It’s a gland?”

“I would like a refund on this relationship.”

“Too late. Where did you get lube?”

Keith shrugged, settling back onto the bed and handing Lance the lube. “Pidge made a replicator and I figured it would come in handy. There doesn’t seem to be an equivalent that I can find so… I made us some.”

“You made… with Pidge’s… was she okay with that?”

“What she doesn’t know won’t hurt her.”

“No, it’ll hurt us. If she ever finds out she’ll-”

“Don’t let her find out. She doesn’t need to know what we do in the bedroom.”

“With our track record _everyone_ knows what we do in the bedroom.”

“Fair point.”

Lance examined the brandless tube of lube and wondered how accurate it was to Earth lube. If it had any weird side effects. What if it was actually glue and they got stuck together, Lance’s fingers permanently trapped up Keith’s bum. How awkward would that be.

“Can you do something before I get soft again?”

“I mean I could… but are you sure this will-”

“I’ve used it already, it’s fine.”

“You’ve-” Lance stared at the lube, Keith’s face, down to Keith’s ass, back to the lube, back to Keith’s face.

“Yeah.”

“Okay, hot.”

“Yes, now can you?”

“I can try!”

“At this point it’s all I can hope for.”

“Don’t get smart with me.”

Keith didn’t respond to that and Lance was grateful for it because it meant he could concentrate on opening the lube and spreading it on his fingers, or rather pouring it on his fingers and Keith’s thigh and the bed because he squeezed too hard and there was a lot.

Once again Keith didn’t comment but he sighed _very loudly_ at the ceiling. Him and that damn ceiling.

Pushing a finger into Keith’s ass was surprisingly easy, it went in without any resistance and immediately Lance was greeted with mental images of Keith sitting on his bed, straining to shove his fingers inside himself. He bit the inside of his cheek to calm himself.

“Wow, yup. Just like that.”

Lance’s finger was in up to the knuckle and on instinct he pulled it out and then pushed it back in.

“Good,” Keith grinned as though he was proud of Lance knowing _at least one thing_ about how sex worked. In and out, that’s one thing that Lance had remembered from the bits of porn he’d managed to access on the strictly monitored computers at the academy. “Add another finger.”

It was a bit harder this time, some resistance but Keith relaxed around him and moved his hips down to take his fingers as he pushed them in. He ground down on them a few times before asking for another finger. Lance savored Keith’s moan at the stretch. A long, satisfied sound that made Lance’s cock twitch with desire. He wanted to go farther.

He wanted it so bad he started driving his fingers into Keith, thrusting them in and out at a much faster pace that had Keith writhing on the bed and shouting when the angle changed.

“That. That is the prostate,” Keith panted, rocking back down on Lance’s fingers and shuddering, his lips quivering in a silent moan.

It was decidedly a good thing, if it could make Keith react like that. He pressed his fingers there a few more times until Keith had to insist that he stop.

“I’ll come… if you keep doing that.”

Lance’s brain short circuited for possibly the fifth time that night. Sex ed was amazing. “I want that. I would like for that to happen.”

“Yeah, me too. I want that. But I want to come when you’re fucking me.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“How do we- how can we start doing that?”

“First you have to take your fingers out of my ass.”

Lance imagined his fingers glued inside Keith’s butt again. “But I like them here.”

“Wouldn’t you like it more if your penis were there?”

“I mean probably yeah.”

“Good, then we’re in agreement.”

Agreement was a strong word when Lance felt perfectly comfortable with his fingers in their current location. It took him a moment before he finally pulled them out easily.

“Is there even enough lube left to put it on your dick?” Keith asked, sitting up slightly on his elbows.

Lance looked around on the bed to find the lube where he dropped it, it felt at least half full. “I think so.”

“Okay, don’t do anything with it. Give me a second.” He leaned over the bed and scrounged around in the drawer once again. This time he threw a small package at Lance’s face.

“Hey!”

“Put it on.”

“Um…” Lance knew Keith was not going to like this answer. He could tell by Keith’s face that he was resisting the urge to have some more words with the ceiling about how his boyfriend was entirely uneducated when it came to sex. It wasn’t his fault that he was completely inexperienced. He had tried to watch porn but the censorship on the academy internet were almost impossible to hack, especially for someone that wasn’t good at hacking.

“Give me the condom.”

“Did you replicate this too?”

“No I had a pack on me when we came in through the wormhole.”

Lance dropped the condom into Keith’s waiting hand more out of surprise than anything else. “Really?”

Keith shrugged, “It’s good to be prepared.”

Lance suddenly felt more insecure than he thought he could. More than he had been that night and he had already exceeded his own expectations at how low his confidence could go. “Oh. So you’ve…”

“No.” That was the most reassuring thing he could have heard all night. “But I’ve gotten pretty far and unlike someone, I’ve actually been taught sex ed and did my own research.”

“Wow look at how informed you are about sex, do you want an award?”

“Yeah, your cock.”

_“Oh.”_

“Take off your pants. And your shirt. I’m honestly offended that you’ve been fully clothed this entire time.”

Lance scoffed, “I’ve been a little busy.” But he understood the urgency. His clothing felt like it was clinging to his flushed skin, he needed it to be off his body ten minutes ago and he struggled to take it off slowly so he didn’t end up strangled by his clothing when he should be having sex with the incredibly hot guy laying in front of him.

“Congratulations you’re naked, also… wow.” Keith was staring at him, particularly his abs and lower. It made Lance smirk, knowing that his body was making Keith’s eyes widen with want.

Keith sat up on the bed and motioned for Lance to move closer. His attention was completely focused on the condom wrapper in Keith’s hands, eyes following every movement as he tore the packaging and took the condom out. It was fascinating. Keith talked him through it. Grab with fingertips, not nails. Roll it on two fingers to test it out. Pinch the tip and roll it down on- yup Keith’s hands were on his penis.

Lance bit back a moan as Keith rolled the condom all the way down his shaft. But that was nothing compared to Keith’s hands on him, slicked with lube, sliding over his length and head. Having another person touch him was bliss and it took everything in him to not fuck up into Keith’s palm. He did openly moan this time, not worried about how he would sound because he knew that he loved the sounds Keith had been making. Hopefully Keith would like his own brand of noises.

“You’re ready,” Keith announced, withdrawing his hands and getting a disappointed groan from Lance. He didn’t want that to end but then Keith was laying back down with this legs propped up over Lance’s legs to spread himself wider. Bless this heavenly meal he had been presented with.

This time Keith didn’t give Lance time for self-doubt as he reached between them and guided Lance’s cock to his hole. “Go slow.”

So that’s what Lance did. He pushed in slowly, possibly too slowly, but he bit his lower lip to control himself. It was tight, painfully so but in a good way? Lance wasn’t entirely sure but he knew it was hot and constant pressure and it made him want to shove himself all the way into it and be enveloped by it forever. But he didn’t. He took it slow.

He listened to Keith grunt and sigh until Lance was halfway in and Keith stopped him by squeezing Lance’s wrist. “Hold on.”

Lance nodded and waited as Keith shifted into a slightly new position and shoved himself down further on Lance’s dick making him moan.

“Fuck, can I live here forever?”

“I don’t think your dick can take up permanent residency in my ass, no.”

“You’re no fun.”

“Would you like to never have access to this again?”

“You are the most fun.” Lance rephrased and Keith gave him a wicked grin, thrusting down once more. “Holy shit.”

“You can move again, faster.”

Although Lance found out that he didn’t have to move that much because Keith was on top of that. He turned out to be someone who did not sit still during sex. He thrusted back on Lance’s cock, doing more of the work than Lance was doing and well… he couldn’t have that.

Grabbing Keith’s legs, he pulled him closer into his lap and pinned Keith to the bed as he shoved his cock deeper into him.

“Fucking hell, Lance!” Keith gasped, fingers twisting in the sheets beneath them for purchase. “Warn me before you- _fuck_!”

Lance grinned, pleased with himself for finding Keith’s prostrate and grinding into it. “I know what is it now, don’t I?”

“Don’t get cocky.”

“Hah.”

“You’re a prick.”

_“Hah!”_

The unimpressed stare Keith gave him was hint enough for Lance to stop joking around and start fucking Keith for real. He pulled out and thrust his hips back in. It was an awkward pace but he was trying his hardest to keep it smooth but it was difficult when it felt like this nerve endings were on fire with each movement. Lance wanted desperately to come but it was sheer determination that kept him from going over the edge.

“Touch me.”

“Um.”

“I know you already are but put your hand on my cock.”

“Ah.” While that was appealing to Lance, it also proved a challenge. A blush settled over his face as he confessed, “I don’t think I can do both right now.”

Keith furrowed his brows, whining slightly as Lance stopped moving. “Got it, don’t stop. Seriously keep moving.”

Lance gripped Keith’s thighs harder, rocking his hips to a slightly faster pace. He wasn’t going to last. He was going to come before Keith did and he didn’t want that, he wanted to be able to jack him off at the same time but he knew it wouldn’t be good.

Keith seemed to read his mind though and wrapped his hand around his own dick, stroking himself with long, smooth strokes that Lance wanted to imitate. He didn’t have time to follow the rhythm though because Keith palmed the head of his cock and suddenly he was coming with a loud shout.

Lance blissed out as Keith clenched down hard around his cock. His vision blurring as the air forced its way out of his lungs in a sharp, silent exhale as he came, pulsing inside of Keith.

His hips moved in a stuttering motion as he finished, collapsing on Keith’s body as he panted. He felt light headed, tired, satisfied, and strangely comfortable despite the sweat covering his body and the mess in the condom that was still wrapped around his cock. “Wow.”

“Agreed.”

“Let’s do that again.”

“Or we could rest a bit.”

“Who knows when we’ll be able to do this again.” Lance insisted even though his limbs were as heavy as lead and his body gave no signs of wanting to move for the next five hours at least.

“Get off me so we can lay down properly.”

“But I thought we agreed that I would live here forever.”

“Your cock cannot stay in my ass. I want to lay down.”

Lance pouted, earning him a soft kiss that turned into a leisurely, passionate kiss. Keith shoved his tongue into Lance’s mouth, Lance ran his hands down Keith’s body as their moans were muffled between them. He was hard again by the time they pulled apart and Keith rolled his eyes.

“Give me five minutes.”

Lance kissed his cheek, “I will give you ten because I really lik-”

“Are you two done already?” Hunk shouted from the other side of the door. “I drew the short straw and had to come check on you!”

“I SWEAR TO- THEY ALWAYS RUIN THE MOMENT! _ALWAYS!_ What did I say, Hunk? Do. Not. Disturb.”

“But-”

“I will walk around naked for the next month if you don’t leave right now.”

“Gone!”

Lance dropped his head onto Keith’s shoulder as Keith laughed, his body shaking them both. He wasn’t sure when they were going to get time to enjoy themselves like this again, but now that they’ve jumped over the most awkward hurdle in their sex life he was confident that they would be able to pull this off in the limited time that they usually had. But first he needed to catch his breath and get a new condom. He intended to use up every spare moment they had left that evening.


End file.
